1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus for performing display-image switching control, and relates to an image pickup apparatus, a display control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been known that displays images on a screen and feeds images in a predetermined direction on the screen according to manipulation of a rotary operating member (e.g., a wheel) at the time of image search. With this image feeding, images are fed one by one at a speed where images can be recognized by a user, and therefore, a desired image cannot quickly be searched for.
As another image search technique, an image processing apparatus has been proposed that has a user interface by which switching to multi-image feeding is made when an operation button is long pressed, whereas switching to single image feeding is made when the operation button is short pressed (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-221721).
With the display-image switching method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-221721, it is easy to quickly search for a desired image, but a problem is posed that a desired image cannot reliably be searched for.